misunderstood
by afairysoared
Summary: Red is dead. Every dex holder hates him Green because he went to the wrong side. Or did he? RedXGreen first yaoi fanfiction! nothing explicit just rated T because of language.


4 months.

4 months were all it took for Green to break into tiny little pieces. What was left of his heart was broken, no _ripped_ to shreds as he stared into dull, lifeless red eyes. Red eyes that once reminded him of the sunset, stared into nothing.

Green looked into the open casket. He could feel the glares he was receiving from the people behind him as he stared into Red's pale, unmoving body.

"Come to destroy his burial, Green? I thought you destroyed enough of him already." Silver growled, hands on his Feraligater's pokeball, ready to attack.

Green turned around to the people he used to call friends. Gold had Crystal hidden protectively behind his back as his hand hovered over his pokeball, ready to attack. Yellow's eyes were sad yet hurt as she looked at him with so much pain. His grandfather refused to look at him. Ruby and Sapphire were poised, ready to attack, standing next to Blue.

_Blue. The girl that he could never love, but cared for deeply._

Blue's eyes were rimmed as she stared at the man she loved, the man who murdered his best friend. _Or so they thought..._

-4 months ago-

Green and Red stood, bloodied in front of the new, reformed Team Rocket. Their pokemon had hardly enough energy to stand, let alone fight. The leader, who Green didn't even bother learning his name, smirked menacingly, showing his teeth in the process which only added to the maliciousness. Suddenly, a hyper beam flew out of nowhere and struck Red in the chest, making him fly back a few good meters.

Green whipped his head around to look at Red, who was on the ground groaning in pain. He started to run towards him but hit an invisible wall, almost breaking his nose.

"Going somewhere?" The leader smirked with a standing next to him.

Green growled and reached for his pokeballs before he realized he didn't have them. He looked at the leader, who had his pokeballs in his right hand dangling it tauntingly at Green.

"Now, now. I just wanted to talk to you. Well, ask you something, to be exact..."

Green looked at him and retained his cool composure.

"I have nothing to say to filth like you."

"Ah, ah, ah... you haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"I don't want to hear i-"

"Join Team Rocket."

Green looked at the man in shock.

"There is no fucking way I am going to join you or your fu-"

"What if I told you you don't have a choice?" Seeing the confused look on Green's face, he continued "Take a look at the precious champion, if you wish."

Green whipped his head around, eyes widening in shock and fear. An Ursuring had his claws pressed on Red's neck, his other paw pulling Red's hair and holding his head back, exposing his neck.

"You have 5 seconds to decide before he rips out your best friend's or should I say, boyfriend's throat."

Green looked at Red desperately.

"5"

Red looked back at him with a determined glare. Green could tell he was saying "_Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do, bastard."_

"4"

Green looked pale. The Rocket leader grinned, enjoying the look on his face.

"3"

The Ursuring's claws pressed harder into Red's throat.

"2"

Red coughed out blood.

"1"

Green's time was up. He had to decide now.

"0"

"I'LL DO IT!"

-Back to present-

He looked at Blue. He yearned to touch her but he couldn't. He wanted to comfort her. To make her stop crying. But he couldn't.

"Blue..." Green chocked out, hand reaching out to her, to the woman he saw as a sister.

At this, every single person that attended Red's burial reached for their pokeballs.

Including Blue.

Green brought his hand back quickly. He stood still for a moment, frozen, before he walked up to the stage, positioning the microphone.

"Ahem. Well. This sure is surprising, the pokemon champion. The first class idiot. Dead." He let out a bitter laugh. "Before I start telling you all what an idiot he was, let me tell you one thing..."

Green was intending to clear his name, but no. It didn't feel right. He tried to keep his cool guy demeanor up, but he couldn't.

"He was a good friend."

His voice cracked on the last word. Tears started to plop down his face.

"He was a good friend, but an idiot. An idiot who got himself killed."

The audience hissed. Crystal had to stop Gold from lunging at Green.

"Enough! Shut up, you traitor! You can also stop with the fake tears! Everyone knows that you always hated Red! He was always better than you, and you couldn't take the oh so much grief of always being number 2! You disgust me! I can't believe I ever looked up to you!" Gold screamed at Green.

Green stared, wide-eyed at Gold. He smiled a small smile. A painful smile.

He closed his eyes.

-Flashback 3 months ago-

"Green. What are you doing?" Professor Oak chocked out, fear evident in his eyes.

"Destroying this town." Green said with an even voice, but his body was shaking and Red could see.

"Traitor." Silver growled.

Gold just stared. "Ah. I gettit now. Its April first right?"

"Its the 23rd of February, Gold." Crystal murmured, not believing what she was saying or seeing.

"Green?"

Green froze. He saw Blue walk up to him.

"What's going on guys? Why is everyone like this?"

Green stood straighter, regaining his composure.

"Out of the way, Pesky wo- Blue, grandpa. I need to get into the lab."

Blue looked at him. Tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever call me that again."

Green's eyes widened in fear and shock as he looked at his grandpa, whose hair was shadowing his eyes as he repeated his words.

"Don't ever call me grandpa again. I am so disappointed in you. How could you do this? You are no grandson of mine. Your parents would be so ashamed."

Red couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing all of them looking at Green in that way. Eyes filled with hatred and betrayal.

He was about to burst with the truth when he remembered.

_"Don't ever tell them. Or Team Rocket will come after you. If you tell them, I will never forgive you. They need to believe that I'm evil. That I have hatred deep inside me and that I hate all of them. Even grandpa. Red, look into my eyes and tell me you won't tell the truth. Say it!"_

And he did. He looked into those beautiful green eyes and said he wouldn't tell them. But he can't. He can't stand seeing Green being hated on by the people he cared for the most. He just couldn't.

He opened his mouth to tell them it was all a lie. But before he could, he smashed to the side by Machamp. He sat there, winded as Green looked at him with coldness in his eyes.

"He knew." Red thought to himself.

Green turned back to the other dex holders.

"I said; out of my way."

His green eyes met with eyes burning with hatred. Deep down inside he felt proud, proud that they were putting up a fight. But deeper down inside, he felt a part of him break as he saw the people he cared about look at him with so much hatred that he thought never existed in them. He felt like breaking down and crying. But instead he forced a cold sneer on his face as he called his pokemon out, smashing his way through the wall of pure determination that he once called friends.

-Back to present-

Green opened his eyes.

"Well, what I wanted to say was... that Red was an idiot, but I sure am going to miss him and his stupid, fucking ways."

Before anyone could move a muscle, Green was on the back of his Charizard, flying away.

They stared at him.

Green, on the back of his Charizard, looked one last time at the Red's gravestone.

_A hero and legend_

_Who defended the world with his life_

_He will never be forgotten._

Green looked and smiled. He really missed his idiot.

-5 weeks later-

Green walked, rather dragged his feet through Viridian city, not bothered with hiding anymore. He saw faces stare and heard people curse him but he didn't care.

He just wanted Red back.

He walked to his former gym, where Silver was now the gym leader and sat at the front door. He stared into the sunset. It was red.

He sat there, watching the sun set before getting up and moving again.

His body protested as he didn't have enough energy to move on. The once hot, confident and handsome Green Oak was reduced to a depressed, skinny, slouching man with bags under his eyes.

He was on the route to Pallet Town when he collapsed. He lay there, unmoving. People stared, frozen in place as they watched the former Viridian gym leader lie on the ground.

Green wasn't dead yet. But he wished he was. The hole in his heart grew bigger and bigger each passing minute he endured without Red. He had given up on life. He had nothing to live for. He lay on the floor, with short, raspy breaths, as a smile grew on his face... he could hear Red. His pokeballs clattered as his pokemon tried to escape, wanting to save their trainer. Some people stared at him, unsure of what to do while others just ignored him, hoping he died. He didn't care. All he cared about was Red's voice in his head, getting louder and louder. Clearer and clearer. His smile grew wider as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Half an hour later, Green's body was still on the floor as Prof. Oak walked by, on his daily exercise. He froze when he saw a body on the floor that he knew too well. Suddenly, all that Green did, everyone that he hurt didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the little boy that used to hold onto his hand. The little boy who cried out at night for his dead mother whenever he had a nightmare. The boy who grew into a dashing young man with great talent in training pokemon.

He ran to the body, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. There was nothing. The professor called for an ambulance anyway. Grief washing over him in buckets. As he waited, he noticed the pokeballs rattling. He would bring them to Yellow. To see how they feel and what they think.

The ambulance arrived and carried him away. The whole time, the grandfather wouldn't let go of his grandson's hand.

"Call me grandpa again." Professor Oak sobbed. "Just one last time."

He was still in the hospital when all the other dex holders appeared. They all looked sad. Not the angry people with hatred in their eyes, but small children, who lost something they all loved.

He brought them back to the lab while Green's body was being tested to see what he died from.

Professor Oak attached Yellow to a new creation he made where you can see what is going on in someone's mind as Yellow read Scizor's thoughts.

They all looked at the screen, waiting for the memories.

What they saw made them all gasp in shock. It wasn't filled with hatred for Red. It was filled with _love_ for Red.

They saw everything from Scizor's point of view. Every hug, every battle, every kiss.

Then they saw that fateful day.

_"Join Team Rocket."_

They watched as Green's secret was spilled to them.

They watched as Green grew more and more depressed as the days went by.

They felt Scizor's sadness for his owner.

They felt Scizor's anger on the day of Red's burial.

They watched Green as he fell to the floor, a smile on his face as he lay there crying.

They saw him die.

By the end of the memory, all of them felt ashamed. They misjudged him. He loved Red. He never hated him.

Tears ran down Green's cheek.

"I... I c-can't believe that I ever doubted h-him." Green choked out while sobbing.

Yellow was crying while comforting the Scizor while Gold looked down at the ground. He hurt him. He destroyed his idol's dignity and probably ripped out his heart when he said he hated Red. Gold hated himself.

The results came back. He died of depression.

He was buried beside Red. No one spoke during his burial. It was silent but meaningful. They all went to his closed casket and muttered their apologies.

Tears were shed and stories were shared.

As they turned to leave. Blue looked back. At her best friends' graves. Side by side.

She smiled as she remembered their days back when they were just small children.

She turned around and left, walking to her car. Tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. But she was happy for them. They were finally together.

On Green's gravestone wrote:

_A great grandson and friend_

_Misunderstood yet loyal_

_May he rest in peace._

Sitting on their respective gravestones, watching them leave with proud and happy eyes, were fading two figures. One with dark, raven hair and red eyes as red as fire, and another with brown hair and eyes that were a stunning green.

Just before she entered the car, Blue swore she heard 3 words in his voice, Green's voice, blowing in the wind that tore her heart.

"I'm sorry, guys."

Okkk! Sorry if it feels quite rushed because I finished this in like 2 hours :D Can you please leave a review whether I should write more angst stories? I only wrote two so far, stop crying its annoying and this one! I really would appreciate if you reviewed and offer any helpful advice. I take requests! so if you want anything, just review!


End file.
